


Put You In Your Place

by ShadyDirt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Semblances (RWBY), Breaking the A/B/O rules, Faunus still exist, Ironqrow is endgame btw, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Qrow has like 9 children, Slow Burn, bc I keep forgetting tags, ish?, kinda like a finding yourself story, nothing explicit or what have you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyDirt/pseuds/ShadyDirt
Summary: After being invited to a friend of a friend's Wedding Qrow finds he might just enjoy the idea of joining a pack and settling down with a mate, though after nearly 25 years of doing anything but dating he's having a hard time finding his place.(Title might change)
Relationships: Bartholomew Oobleck/Ozpin, Clover Ebi/Marrow Amin, Qrow Branwen & Everyone, Qrow Branwen & Ozpin, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Marrow Amin, Qrow Branwen/Tyrian Callows, Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts, Winter Schnee/Amber
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Put You In Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a lil bit now and I cut like two scenes out of this chapter for the sole reason that I wanted to get it out and posted.
> 
> That being said let me know if you spot any errors so I can fix them, in any event, enjoy!!

“I thought Oz was gonna be here.” Qrow sounded like a moody teen and he knew it, leaning back against the booth he’d been sat in, near moping into his iced coffee. Glynda rarely spoke to him without the Omega present, so when he’d gotten his coffee and spotted her he was very disappointed to note she was the only one at the table. 

“He’s… occupied,” Glynda sat with perfect posture, back straight, shoulders squared, legs crossed, her arms bent at the elbow to rest against the table, both hands holding onto her cappuccino. “That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you.” Her right hand moved to adjust her oval glasses, vibrant lime green eyes piercing his dull ruby, sending a shiver down his spine. 

Qrow slouched as he sipped his drink, which was mostly just cream and sugar. He looked away from her but he knew even if he didn’t look at her the Alpha was still intimidating. “Alright,” He huffed out, raising an eyebrow at her, “What do you want?” 

“You remember Amber, from my pack?” She hummed, sipping her cappuccino. 

“The brunette? She’s an Omega, right?” He’d met her a few times when Oz had tried to bring him into their pack. 

Glynda nodded, “Yes, she’s getting married, she found an Alpha, a lovely young woman from Atlas.” _Oh,_ Qrow felt his shoulders drop, _this was about him finding a mate._ “Don’t-” Her voice was sharp and commanding, causing him to stiffen. She sighed, lowering her voice, “Don’t give me that look, you’re nearing forty, Qrow, You don’t have a pack or a mate, I just want what’s best for you.” She sounded like a mother, almost.

“And Oz?” He asked, certainly she could be off bothering him about finding an Alpha instead of here, with Qrow, who had no intentions of changing things. 

Something soft crossed Glynda’s face, she sent a gentle smile down to her mug. Qrow sipped his drink with a skeptical look. “He’s been seeing someone, actually.” 

Qrow spit his drink back into his cup. “Who?” He asked, eyes wide.

“A Beta from our pack.” She stated. 

“A… _Beta_?” He blinked a few times as he thought, He’d never heard of an Omega pairing with a Beta before, never really thought about it either. Ozpin was a bit aloof he supposed, that’s what’d prevented him from staying with an Alpha for long, perhaps he would do better with a less dominant partner. 

Glynda let out a soft laugh, “I think the two of you would get along well, you’ll meet him at the wedding.” She waved him off, taking another sip at her drink.

“They’re getting married?!” Qrow’s eyebrows shot up, his voice rising a few octaves, “Glynda I haven’t met this man, he can _not_ have Oz’s hand.” He tapped the table with his pointer finger, glaring at the Alpha across from him, who burst out in a small fit of giggles. 

“Amber’s wedding,” She clarified, “She invited you because of how close you are to Ozpin, who is going to be her best man.”

“Oh,” Qrow breathed out in relief, “Okay.” He leaned back in his seat once more, “Is there anything else?” 

She hummed in thought, attention turning to the other patrons of the small cafe they’d met in, at such a late hour in the day most people were leaving work and going to bars not out for coffee so there weren't many people about. “No.” She stated after a moment, he let out a snort at the thought of how Ozpin-like her reaction had been. 

He’d have to give Oz a call later, sending _Glynda_ to tell him this news. Sure, she was the Alpha of their pack but if you spent five minutes with them you’d know he was really the one in charge. He sipped his sugar water -as Taiyang liked to call it- while he sat, waiting to see if Glynda would converse or he should just be on his way home. 

* * *

“This place is HUGE!” 

James felt a small smile form on his lips as he watched the youngest Omega of his pack bounce around his penthouse, tail wagging. It was his place in Vale, smaller than his apartment in Atlas and only used when he and Winter came out this way. This was the first time they’d brought the rest of their pack to Vale, despite his concerns for the seven of them sharing a small living space the past hour of settling in had gone exceptionally well. 

Marrow, for instance, had taken it upon himself to explore every last crevice of their living quarters for the next few months. The rest of his packmates were getting settled into their rooms, so James sat in the living room, eyeing the Omega over his book as he climbed onto the kitchen island to get a better view of the open living area. 

“Careful,” He murmured looking back down to his book, trying to find his place. It was rare he got so much time away from work, granted he would still be doing quite a bit remotely in his office here, but for the meantime, he could relax and read some things that he’d tossed in his bags off his annoyingly large ‘want to read’ pile. 

This particular book was a bit on the risqué side for his taste, but Vine had suggested it and the plot was fascinating outside of the… _X-rated_ scenes involving a surprising amount of katanas -he tended to skim over those. He could tell he was getting close to the climax, the protagonists -two ninjas, both sworn to the ancient ways of fighting in a world where guns were quickly becoming the fastest and easiest way to kill the enemy, unfortunately for them they were the enemies enemy ( _He never said the writing was good._ )- were finally getting along and forming a plan to take down-- 

“Marrow!” Clover’s sharp bark drew his attention back to the kitchen, where the Alpha was glaring at the Omega- who was now held in his arms, a sheepish expression on his face and tail between his legs, clearly having fallen from the counter. 

Clover was what Elm constantly referred to as the “mom” of their pack, always there for them when they needed it. James figured it was true, Marrow would’ve cracked his skull open long ago without Clover -the number of things he gets himself into. “Why weren’t you watching him?” Clover asked, tense as he held Marrow. 

“He’s not my Omega,” James stated dully, “Besides if he fell and actually got hurt perhaps he’d learn _not_ to.” 

The younger Alpha nearly dropped Marrow, glaring at James, “He’s not _anyone’s Omega_ , he’s our packmate!” Marrow squeaked at his tone, shifting out of his arms. Clover wasn’t typically one to get so defensive so fast, but James assumed the adrenalin rush of moving to catch Marrow was still fueling him.

“General,” Winter’s cold tone drew both the Alphas attention as she descended the stairs. 

“Please, Winter, James is fine, we’re on vacation.” He frowned at her, opting to shut his book at the sight of the Alpha, knowing that his time reading was over.

She took pause at the landing, picking up on the tension Clover was carrying. “My apologies. I wanted to discuss the wedding with you if you’re free, of course.” James looked over to Clover, who was in a hushed conversation with Marrow now, no doubt apologizing for his tone by the look on his face. 

“Sure, should we go to my office?” He stood, offering her a smile. She made a sharp nod and waited to follow behind him. 

* * *

Qrow let out a sigh when he reached the top of the stairs to his apartment, it was only one flight up, but he felt completely drained after his walk home. It just _had_ to rain once he left the cafe, sure he had his jacket, but no hood or umbrella to keep him dry. So he’d walked home, hands in his pockets, head down, staring at the sidewalk.

He pulled out his key ring and started to look for the right one -why he had so many escaped him, he knew one was Taiyang’s, one was his, and another might have been Oz’s, but the remaining came up blank. His attention drifted from his keys to the light coming from underneath his door, _someone was there._

Instinctively, he reached back for his knife- when he lived out in the wild he’d carried a large blade for varying reasons, after moving to the city he had to size down to just a pocket knife for ‘legal reasons’ as Taiyang had put it when he nervously presented the pocket knife as a gift in first year. He didn’t pull it out but settled his hand over it in case he needed it.

The door was unlocked, he found as he reached out, slowly opening the door. His cramped kitchen was lit but empty, looking around the corner into his living room he found the culprit- well _culprits_. It was his nieces and their pack, splayed out on the couch and few beanbags he’d kept for when they came over.

Relaxing at the sight of the known intruders sleeping comfortably Qrow walked over to his youngest niece and nudged her awake. “Ugh.. five more minutes..” Ruby grumbled softly before attempting to roll over, falling off the couch and landing atop her friend, Jaune, who let out a scream that alerted all the teens in the room. 

“Uh… morning?” Qrow tried to hide the smirk on his face at the chain reaction he’d caused, watching them all wake and lean up. He figured waking them all so they could get home would’ve occurred eventually. “Should I ask what you’re all doing here?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, we _were_ looking for you.” The only one still laying down, Nora, deadpanned, clearly upset that she'd been woken.

“Where were you anyway?” Yang, his elder niece asked, eyeing him suspiciously. 

He put his hands on his hips, “With your teacher.” He scoffed.

Jaune stiffened, “He didn’t tell you about what happened at lunch did he?” He squeaked out, most of the others all sharing wide-eyed looks between each other and him. 

Oscar, the youngest of their pack who attended Signal alongside Ruby while the rest went to Beacon Academy where Glynda and Ozpin worked, smirked at the Beta, “Dad told me what you did.” 

“ _I_ didn’t start it.” Jaune crossed his arms.

“That was me!” Nora cut in, smiling lazily up at him. Qrow had no clue what they were talking about, intrigued, he waited a moment to see if they would divulge any further information about ‘what happened at lunch’. 

“We’re sorry,” Pyrrha piped up before the other’s could continue, “We were just having fun.” She offered an apologetic smile.

“Kid, I got no clue what you all were up to at lunch.” Qrow stated with a smile, “Though, I am interested in this story.” He hummed, nudging Blake closer to Yang so he could settle on his couch between the Faunus and the armrest.

“Oh brothers,” Blake mumbled just loud enough for him to hear before Weiss cleared her throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyy let's see how long it takes to get a chapter two out! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!! :> <3


End file.
